Mana Khemia: Final Destination
by LinRef358
Summary: Vayne bermimpi pesawat yang mereka naik-ki meledak. Mimpi Vayne mejadi kenyataan dan satu-persatu teman-tema Vayne mati secara menggenaskan
1. Mimpi buruk Vayne

**Mana Khemia: Final Destination, Chapter: 1**

Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi maaf ya kalau gaje. Semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati kalian(?)

Mana Khemia punya saya *dihajar Atlus* maksud saya punya Atlus

Dan Final Destination lupa (Readers: "Payah lu thor." *Author nangis di pojokan*)

Vayne yang sedang berjalan dari rumah kediaman ayahnya dulu ke bandara milik Al-Revis (Readers: "Memang ada?" Author: "Suka-suka saya dong." *Author dilemparin sampah*) karena dia dan teman-temannya (kecuali Muppy, Pamela dan Flay) akan liburan ke Inggris

Ditengah jalan bertemu Jess&Nikki.

Vayne: "Hai Jess, hai Nikki."

Jess&Nikki: "Hai Vayne."

Vayne: "Kita bareng saja."

Nikki: "Boleh."

Sesampainya di bandara mereka langsung check in dsb. Setelah mereka berada diruang tunggu sudah ada Roxis dan Anna

Anna: "Kalian datang juga."

Vayne: "Maaf kalian sudah lama menunggu ya."

Roxis: sambil baca buku (Author: "dasar kutu buku. *Author di Chorna Drive* "Kami sudah menunggu kalian hingga setengah jam."

Jess: "Maaf ini karena Nikki bangun kesiangan."

Nikki: "Maaf ya."

Roxis: "Ya sudahlah. Pesawatnya sudah datang."

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam pesawat

Urutannya:

Paling belakang adalah Nikki-Vayne-Jess

Depannya adalah Anna-Roxis-_

Saat pesawat mulai lepas landas

Jess: "Aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Pesawatnya mulai bergetar pelan

Nikki: "Kenapa pesawatnya bergetar ya. Jadi takut."

Vayne: "Semoga pesawat ini baik-baik saja."

Beberapa lama kemudian Jess kembali dari toilet langsung duduk di tempatnya

Sesaat setelah Jess duduk getara tersebut makin kencang dan muncul api dari depan pesawat

Jess: "Pesawatnya terbakar!"

Pesawat tersebut mulai terbakar dari depan.

Saat api tersebut akan membakar mereka.

Tiba-tiba semuanya kembali saat Jess ingin pergi ke toilet.

Jess: " Aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Vayne langsung terdiam dan berkeringat dingin

Nikki: "Kau kenapa Vayne, kenapa mukamu pucat

Vayne: "Pesawat ini akan meledak. Cepat keluar dari sini."

Anna: "Vayne tenanglah. Kamu kenapa?"

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke Bandara milik Al-Revis karena permintaan dari teman-teman Vayne.

Jess: "Kau kenapa Vayne. Kelihatannya kamu sakit."

Vayne: "Pesawat yang kita tumpangi tadi itu akan meledak."

Roxis: "Kau pasti bermimpi, Vayne."

Nikki :"Ini lap dulu keringatmu." (sambil memberikan Vayne saputangan berwarna kuning)

Anna hanya berkeringat dingin saat melihat keluar

Anna: "Semuanya menunduk."

Tiba-tiba pesawat mereka meledak dan menyebabkan kaca-kaca ruang tunggu pecah.

Roxis: "Tidak mungkin."

Jess: "Mimpi Vayne benar-benar terjadi."

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Review anda menentukan jalan ceritanya.


	2. Kenyataan yang Mengerikan

Fic ini makin gaje aja. Ya sudah apa boleh buat

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita di fic. Ampuni saya.

Teman-teman Vayne yang melihat itu langsung terkejut. Mereka tidak percaya pada apa yang mereka saksikan.

Para polisi mendatangi Vayne. Vayne diminta ke kantor polisi untuk memberi kesaksian. Disitu ada kepala polisi (kp) Tony(?) dan wakil kepala polisi (wkp) Renee(?)

Kp Tony: "Apa benar kau bermimpi kalau pesawat yang kalian naikki akan meledak?"

Vayne: "I…Itu benar pak."

Wkp Renee: "Hmm menarik. Bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit kisah tentang mimpimu."

Vayne: "Waktu itu pesawat bergetar pelan terus tidak lama kemudian pesawatnya terbakar mulai dari depan. Saat api tersebut akan membakar saya dan teman-teman tiba-tiba saya kembali ke waktu pesawat itu baik-baik saja.

Kp Tony: "Baiklah itu sudah cukup. Kami akan memeriksa bangkai pesawat tersebut. Sekarang kamu boleh pulang."

Semua temannya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Vayne juga pulang ke tempat kediamannya sekarang.

Sore harinya

Jess yang tengah berenang bersama Nikki.

Saat mereka sudah selesai entah kenapa Jess terpeleset ke kolam berenang yang dalam (kira-kira 2,5 m).

Dia yang ingin naik ke permukaan tiba-tiba kaki kanannya seperti ditarik sesuatu untuk masuk ke dalam air. Jess mencapai tepi kolam renang dan memegang tepi kolam berenang tapi karena permukaannya licin maka pegangan Jess terlepas.

Jess mencoba untuk berteriak minta tolong tapi Nikki dan orang-orang yang lain sedang asyik berenang. Sehingga mereka tidak mendengarkan teriakan itu.

Permukaan air sudah mencapai mulut Jess. Jika dia tidak segera keluar maka dia akan tinggal tubuh yang tidak bernyawa.

Jess berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari kolam itu tapi sayang sekali usahanya gagal. Dia yang sudah kehabisan tenaga dan akhirnya tenggelam sepenuhnya sampai ke dasar kolam.

Jess hanya punya beberapa menit untuk berusaha menggapai udara sebelum dia kehabisan udara. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga tapi usahanya sia-sia akhirnya dia mati tenggelam.

Vayne yang berada dirumahnya sedang makan tiba-tiba fotonya bersama teman terjatuh. Anehnya hanya bagian dari foto Jess saja yang retak. Seketika firasat buruk menghantuinya.

Vayne langsung menghubungi Jess tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jess yang tidak terlalu jauh. Terdengar isak tangis dari dalam rumah. Fisarat Vayne semakin menjadi-jadi.

Di dalam sana ada ibunya yang sedang menangis. Vayne kebingunganan

Vayne: "Jess di mana? Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya."

Ibu Jess: "Jess dia sudah tiada."

Vayne:"A…Apa bagaimana bisa!"

Ibu Jess: "Entahlah mungkin dia bunuh diri dengan terjun ke dalam kolam yang dalam."

Vayne langsung terkejut bukan main. Disaat yang sama dia menyadari bahwa satu hal yaitu. Semua yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat akan mati dengan cara yang menggenaskan.


End file.
